Bienvenida a Konoha
by Kagome Inuzuka
Summary: Inuzuka Kiba es conocido por tres características: su carácter parecido al de Uzumaki Naruto, su fiel compañero Akamaru y la pintura en su cara. Sus amigos saben mucho sobre él, pero nada sobre su familia. Saben de su hermana, de su madre y que cría perros, pero no saben nada de los primos. Los Ayuzawa son el clan opuesto de los Inuzuka, los primos de estos. En vez de criar perros


Prólogo:

-_Oi,_ Gaara, una carrera- gritó Naruto, para obtener una mirada insípida del pelirrojo, transmitiendo que no pensaba correr como loco por los techos de Konoha hacia un determinado punto, el cual obviamente sería elegido por el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. –Son todos unos amargados- murmuró, pateando una piedra.

-Lo siento, pero tu amigo competitivo se quedó en casa. La madre de Kiba le dijo que hoy tenían que ir a recibir a alguien- rió Sakura, caminando al lado de Tenten. Todos se habían juntado para ir a recibir a los senseis de una misión.

-Pero si no nos apuramos Kakashi-sensei ya se habrá ido!- gritó el rubio, haciendo un gesto de fastidio. Kankurou y Temari se miraron divertidos, regodeándose con la impaciencia del chico, mientras que el novio de la chica se adelantaba para darle una colleja a Naruto y murmurar su palabra favorita: "Problmático".

-Naruto, ya casi estamos en la entrada a la aldea- lo tranquilizó Rock Lee, forzando la vista para ver más cerca de la puerta. –Miren, hay alguien de pelo negro y largo en la entrada!- exclamó, mirando hacia Shino y la chica Hyuuga. El rostro de Hinata se iluminó.

-Kurenai-sensei!- exclamó, antes de salir corriendo hacia la silueta que se encontraba recostada contra la pared de la entrada, dándoles la espalda. Todos la imitaron, salvo los hermanos Subaku, creyendo que sus maestros estarían cerca también.

La sorpresa y el susto que se llevaron cuando una enorme (del mismo tamaño que Akamaru) figura se lanzó sobre la chica Hyuuga, lanzando un rugido ensordecedor al aire. El enorme tigre le mostró sus blancos, largos y afilados colmillos a la chica, que comenzó a jadear por el miedo y lanzó un prolongado y agudo grito.

-HINATA-SAMA!- llamó su primo, pero antes de que pudieran atacar al felino, una masa negra se lanzó sobre éste y lo hizo rodar por el suelo, quedando a los pies del grupo de estudiantes sorprendidos.

Una chica con apariencia de muñeca de porcelana, salvo por la piel semi-bronceada, se encontraba sujetando las patas delanteras del tigre gris, gruñéndole mientras le enseñaba todos sus dientes, incluyendo los anormalmente largos colmillos. Tenía los brazos rodeados de extrañas pinturas en color rojo tierra y el cabello negro atado en una trenza suelta, de la que colgaba una pluma. Llevaba una especie de mono color marrón pálido, en el que se encontraba atada la bolsa de provisiones. Iba descalza y con millones de pulseras de tela atadas alrededor de los tobillos.

-Daichi malo!- gritó, en cuanto el tigre dejó de imitarla y no gruñó más, antes de lamerse el hocico con su larga y rosada lengua. Los ojos del felino expresaban arrepentimiento y miedo. La chica misteriosa rodó fuera del felino y caminó a ayudar a Hinata a levantarse. –Estás bien? Te hizo daño?- le preguntó a la pelinegra, con un curioso acento. Le tendió la mano a Hinata, que se lanzó corriendo inmediatamente hacia sus amigos, que seguían mirando a la chica nueva como si fuera un extraterrestre. –Que tengo? Un mono en la cara?- preguntó, ahora mirándolos a ellos extrañada.

-Quien eres?- preguntó secamente Gaara, haciendo que los demás se voltearan a verle. La chica juntó los labios en una fina línea y puso los brazos en jarra, como demostrando que no pensaba flaquear ante la intimidante apariencia del chico, que miraba la pintura roja que hacía una línea desde el comienzo de los párpados hacia la mejilla, un trazo grueso y firme.

-Inuzuka Kagome. Conocen a Inuzuka Kiba? Se suponía que tenía que recogerme pero se ha olvidado y no sé cómo llegar a la casa- respondió, haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos como platos. Rock Lee y Naruto reaccionaron al mismo tiempo e hicieron que todos formaran una especie de ronda en la que compartir cuchicheos.

-Ustedes que dicen? Una hermana perdida?- preguntó el rubio, haciendo que Sakura le pisara el pie con fuerza. Todos aprobaron con un asentimiento dicho acto y la voz de Shikamaru hizo acto de presencia.

-Tal vez es la visita que Sakura mencionó- habló. Todos miraron a Hinata y Shino, ya que ellos compartían equipo con Kiba.

-N…no la he…v…visto en mi v…vida- dijo la chica, poniéndose roja, al notar que Naruto la observaba con atención. Sakura, Ino y Tenten pusieron los ojos en blanco, mientras que Temari reía por lo bajo.

-Puede que sea una prima lejana de Kiba, pero la verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea. Él nunca habla de su familia- respaldó Shino. –No creo que sea su hermana. Me causa curiosidad que vaya con un tigre y no con un perro, a pesar de ser del clan Inuzuka-. Todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

-Yo digo que la llevemos y Kiba nos dirá si la conoce o no- aportó Ino, con Chouji asintiendo para respaldar su idea.

-Tendremos que estar atentos. Puede que en realidad sea una enemiga del clan Inuzuka y quiera infiltrarse. Si intenta algo, la superamos en número- dijo Shikamaru. –Vayamos rodeándola, así no podrá hacer un solo movimiento sin que alguno la vea- propuso.

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, con una sincronización increíble y se voltearon a ver a la chica, que ahora estaba arrebujada en una chamarra que parecía ser bien calentita. Se había colgado la mochila al hombro y llevaba una valija de ruedas en la mano. El supuesto Daichi, el tigre, llevaba dos atadas al lomo.

-Entonces? Me llevan?- preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La custodia de la recién llegada a Konoha estaba lista para ser atacada en cualquier momento, o para prevenir un ataque, pero la chica iba más inmersa en su mundo que Shikamaru cuando veía una nube realmente esponjosa. Iba canturreando alguna que otra canción en un idioma extraño y algunas veces marcaba el ritmo con el paso.

-Me recuerda a un gato- dijo Naruto. Sakura puso cara que denotaba lo patética que se sentía por tener que caminar al lado de un tipo tan obvio. –Camina dando pasos largos y mueve mucho los hombros- aclaró, tratando de imitarla, pero no pudo equiparar la soltura de la chica.

-Me pregunto por qué será- bromeó Kankurou, mientras que Temari intentaba no estallar en carcajadas, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. –Recuerda que Kiba también parece un perro, Naruto- le dijo el hermano de en medio de su amigo.

-Es verdad. Cuando presta atención parece un perro- adimitió Shino, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome, que estaba hablando animadamente con Hinata, la que en realidad se limitaba a escuchar. –Por lo que escuché, Daichi creyó que Hinata quería atacarla y saltó en defensa de su ama. Es aquí-.

Habló tan de corrido que todos fruncieron el caño antes de darse cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa de Kiba. Los perros inmediatamente aparecieron corriendo y comenzaron a gruñirles al tigre y a la chica, que les enseñó los dientes y les bufó, imitando a Daichi.

Atraído por los ladridos de los que parecían ser los más bravos perros del mundo, Kiba echó a correr para ver que sucedía. Su madre también pasó, pero mantuvo las distancias.

-Chicos! Quién es esta?- preguntó el Inuzuka, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Todos los estudiantes se llevaron las manos a las armas o adoptaron posición de lucha, mientras que una estela de arena comenzaba a fluir de la calabaza de Gaara.

-Santo Dios, tienes menos memoria que un insecto!- se quejó la madre del chico, haciendo que Shino soltara un bufido, mientras le daba una colleja. –Es tu prima. Cariño, siéntate y deja que te olfateen, así se acostumbrarán- le indicó, mientras que Kiba se quejaba de que no veía a "Me-chan" desde hace muchos años.

La chica miró furiosamente a los perros, antes de arrodillarse en el suelo y sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas con la espalda muy recta. Daichi la imitó, y se sentó a un lado de su compañera. Los perros se acercaron y comenzaron a olfatearlos, mientras que los amigos de Kiba miraban azorados. Después de unos segundos, los perros dejaron en paz al "pardeppe" y se marcharon a hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo antes.

La chica se levantó sin necesidad de usar la fuerza de los brazos, haciendo que los músculos de sus fuertes piernas se marcaran. Naruto se acercó rápidamente al Inuzuka, antes de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y lo hacía darle la espalda a Kagome.

-Quién es esa, Kiba-kun?- preguntó el rubio, haciendo que su amigo soltara un bufido exasperado.

-Es la rarita de mi prima- respondió éste. –Se quedará este año con nosotros por motivos que desconozco- le contó, al tiempo que se daban vuelta para ver cómo la chica les agradecía al grupo por haberla conducido hasta la casa y la madre de Kiba se acercaba a, probablemente, regañar a su hijo por no haber ido a buscar a su prima.

-Creo que será mejor que te deje solo. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela- se despidió el rubio, al ver como la mujer echaba chispas por los ojos y su perro acompañante también, ambos enseñando los dientes.

Al día siguiente estaban todos los chicos con los uniformes del instituto de mañana puestos, esperando a que el chico apareciera de una vez. Naruto lucía varios moretones, porque había resultado ser que sus senseis llegaban el día anterior y el rubio había recordado mal la fecha. Seguramente el Junchuuriki no vivía para contarlo si Gaara no intervenía.

-KAGOME! APRESÚRATE QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE!- se oyó a Kiba gritar. Podían verlo en la puerta de la casa, la cual se mantenía abierta por el pie del chico. Akamaru lanzó un par de ladridos y de inmediato los espectadores pudieron apreciar como una gran masa gris ponía los pelos en punta y le enseñaba los dientes a ambos chicos, al tiempo que Kagome salía de la construcción.

La pobre chica se estaba muriendo de frío. En las islas de las que ella venía el clima era cálido todo el año, pero ahora llegaba y se encontraba con un sol que no daba calor y los vientos más fríos del mundo. Casi se suicida cuando su tía le contó que el uniforme del instituto de la mañana era reglamentario y su parte inferior consistía de una falda.

Por suerte para a friolenta chica, su prima le había prestado unas medias negras que iban a juego con la falda de colegiala marrón y la corbata, la cual Kagome no dejaba de desajustarse. Se sentía prisionera con tanta ropa tan formal y ajustada. Pero lo peor de todo para ella eran los zapatos. Los zapatos eran sinónimo de calvario. Sentía como si le hubieran apresado los pies dentro de piedra, aunque en realidad eran unos botines de cuero marrón, sueltos y suaves.

-Chicos, esta es mi prima Kagome. No se le acerquen si no quieren que les de una patada en el trasero, está loca- les avisó el Inuzuka a sus amigos, logrando que su prima lo lanzara al suelo de una patada en al área mencionada. Chasqueó la lengua y echó a andar, con el gato trazando ondulaciones con su colar a un lado.

-Guau, es tan simpática como Gaara y Neji. Seguro se llevan bien- soltó Naruto, ganándose una mirada de odio de los dos mencionados y risas de los otros cinco chicos. Kankurou iba a la universidad, junto con la hermana mayor.

-Es en serio, tiene un humor de porque…- comenzó Kiba, levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra, pero no pudo terminar porque advirtió que su prima lo miraba sobre el hombro con ojos de demonio, había cruzado los brazos y tenía una mueca aterradora en el rostro. Daichi también desprendía cierta aura obscura.

-Así como tu tienes un olfato excelente, yo tengo muy desarrollados la vista y el oído- dijo, haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras. A continuación, se dio vuelta y siguió caminando. El chico moduló para sus amigos "Está loca" temiendo que pudiera llegar a tener alguna visión de 360° como el Byakugan de Neji y se volteara para lanzarle una piedra.


End file.
